


Roommates

by john036



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Lydia, Slight jealous Stiles, Slowburn Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john036/pseuds/john036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia move to New York City together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

The apartment was in Brooklyn; if you got on the roof of the apartment building, you would be gifted the beautiful sight of the Brooklyn Bridge. Stiles and Lydia fell in love with the apartment as soon as they saw it for the first time.Stiles and Lydia decided to move to New York City together after both found out the other was moving there.

            “Which bedroom is yours again?” the boy asks, appearing in the doorway with a large box in his hands, the words “Lydia’s Clothes” written neatly on the side.

            “The room with the bigger closet,” Lydia says nonchalantly from the kitchen as she puts away dishes from the box before her.

            “Would it kill you to carry up some of your own stuff?” Stiles asks, reappearing from Lydia’s room.

            “I thought I would put your “muscles” to the test,” Lydia says turning away from the cabinet, a joking smile on her face, to look at the boy. Lydia’s cheek colored deeply when she saw the tank-top clad boy with a thin layer of sweat covering his body. It was no secret Stiles was attractive, with his tall, lean stature, messy but somehow put together brunette hair, his high cheek bones, and his whiskey brown eyes.

            “Just because I have these, doesn’t mean I can’t use your help,” Stiles says, leaning against the counter.

            “Let me finish this box, and I’ll be out to help you,” Lydia responds. “I promise.” Stiles responds with an elongated groan, but he exits the apartment anyway.

 

* * *

 

“This is what’s left?” Lydia says as she and Stiles look at the lone box in the back of the moving truck.

            “Luckily for you, you get to help me carry it up,” Stiles responds.

            “What’s in it?” Lydia wonders out loud.

            “I forget,” Stiles says quickly. Lydia can tell Stiles is lying as soon as the words leave his mouth.

            “Alright, let’s just get this over with,” Lydia says, climbing into the back of the U-Haul.

 

* * *

 

“Pivot! Pivot! Pivot!” Stiles yells at the petite strawberry blonde girl, with the big jade green eyes.

            “Now is _not_ the time to reference ‘Friends’, Stilinski,” Lydia says harshly, causing Stiles to let out a snicker.

            “Um, do you guys need some help?” a voice says from behind Stiles. HE cranes his neck just enough to see a boy and a girl, both Stiles and Lydia’s age, standing on the landing a few steps up. The boy was a few inches shorter than Stiles, with olive skin with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. The girl was Asian with dark brown eyes; her raven black hair was cut right below her shoulders.

            “Is it that obvious?” Lydia asks the couple.

            “Kind of,” the boy says kindly. He squeezes past the box and takes Lydia’s spot. She gives the boy a quiet thank you, and rejoins the girl on the landing.

            “Kira,” the raven-haired girl says.

            “Lydia.” The boys move past the girls and into Stiles and Lydia’s apartment, across from the apartment the couple just stepped out of.

            “You and your boyfriend just moved in?” Kira asks, a large smile on her face.

            “Oh, Stiles and I aren’t dating,” Lydia responds as the two girls step inside the apartment.

            “Sadly, we are strictly in a platonic relationship,” Stiles says, walking up to Lydia and Kira, and wrapping his arm around Lydia.

            “I’m Scott by the way,” the olive skinned boy says to Lydia. The two shake hands.

            “Kira.”

            “Stiles.”

            “So where did you guys move from?” Kira asks.

            “California. Lydia is an investment,” Stiles responds. “What do you guys do?”           

            “I’m a nurse at the hospital,” Scott says with a smile.

            “Oh my gosh, really?” Lydia asks.

            “Yeah, I started ten months ago. My mom works there, so she was able to find a job for me. I work in pediatrics,” Scott says with a boyish smile.

            “Dude, that must be the best job ever. Working with babies and stuff,” Stiles says.

            “Yeah, but it’s scary. It’s a whole different ball game when a baby has internal bleeding, rather than a full grown adult,” Scott says.

            “And what do you do?” Lydia asks Kira.

            “I’m a personal trainer,” Kira says with a small nod.

            “Ooh, maybe you can help out this one,” Lydia says, patting Stiles on the stomach.

            “Alright, Lydia, I’m not _that_ lazy,” Stiles says, turning his head to look down at Lydia.

            She shrugs and responds, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stilinski.” Lydia looks up at Stiles and can’t be helped to not look into the whiskey eyes that she could stare into forever. Lydia feels a little flutter in her stomach and she’ll be damned if Stiles didn’t feel the same thing, because she knew he was.

            “So we were heading out to dinner if you would like to join us,” Scott says, interrupting the moment.

            “No thanks, we want to get some unpacking done. Maybe tomorrow?” Stiles says.           

            “Sure,” Kira says. “It was nice meeting you two.”           

            “Likewise,” Lydia says as she walks Scott and Kira to the door. She shuts the door behind them and turns back to Stiles. “They’re nice.”

            “Yeah.”

            “So are you going to tell me what’s in the box?” Lydia asks.

            “Never.”

            “Looks like I’ll just have to find out myself!” Lydia says. She acts quickly; she quickly runs past Stiles and to the box that Stiles and Scott put next to the couch. Stiles grabs on to her wrist, but she slips out of his grasp. Lydia quickly peels off the tape to find a guitar. “A guitar? _You play the guitar?!”_ Lydia turns back to Stiles with wide eyes.

            “Yeah, my dad taught me freshman year of high school,” Stiles answers meekily.

            “How come this is my first time hearing about this? Stiles, we’ve been friends for over five years!” Lydia yells.

            “I don’t like mentioning it because then everyone is like, ‘Sing something!’, and it gets really annoying,” Stiles says quickly.

            “Well since this is the first time I’ve heard of this, I demand that you play something,” Lydia says, pulling the guitar out of the box and handing it to Stiles.

            He lets out a low groan, but complies. “I also sing, but please don’t make fun of me, I’m not that good,” Stiles says, putting the strap over his shoulders.

            “I would _never_ judge you Stiles,” Lydia says sarcastically as she sits down on the couch.

            Stiles scoffs and strums on the guitar. He clears his throat and begins to play before singing:

 

_I’m a man on fire_

_Walking through your street_

_With one guitar_

_And two dancing feet_

_Only one desire_

_That’s left in me_

_I want the whole damn world_

_To come dance with me_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_Come dance with me_

_Over murder and pain_

_Come and set you free_

_Over heartache and shame_

_I wanna see your bodies burning like the old big sun_

_I wanna know what we’ve been learning and learning from_

_Everybody want safety_

_Everybody want comfort_

_Everybody want certain_

_Everybody but me_

_I’m a man on fire_

_Walking down your street_

_With one guitar_

_And two dancing feet_

_Only one desire_

_That’s left in me_

_I want the damn world_

_To come dance with me_

_(bah bah bah bah bah…)_

_Yay, ya. Come dance with me_

_Over heartache and rage_

_Come set us free_

_Over panic and strange_

_I wanna see your bodies burning like the old big sun_

_I wanna know what we’ve been learning and learning from_

_Everyboyd want romance_

_Everybody want safety_

_Everybody want comfort_

_Everybody but me_

_I’m a man on fire_

_Walking down your street_

_With one guitar_

_And two dancing feet_

_Only one desire_

_That’s still in me_

_I want the whole damn world_

_To come and dance with me_

            Stiles stops singing and Lydia just sits there, in complete and utter awe. How could she not know how good Stiles was at singing? “Stiles.”

            “I know, I know, it was bad,” Stiles says, interrupting her.

            “Shut up and let me finish, please,” Lydia says, silencing the boy by holding up a hand. “That was _amazing_. How come you never told me you could sing like that? Or play guitar?”

            Stiles just shrugs and grins. “You really liked it?” he asks, trying to hold in his excitement.

            “Liked it? I _loved_ it! Stiles, you’re amazing!” Lydia says standing up and giving her roommate a hug.

 

* * *

 

Lydia didn’t wake up until ten o’clock the next day. As soon as she opened her bedroom door, she was greeted by Stiles walking around the apartment in towel, just gotten out of the shower. “Stiles!” Lydia screams, immediately turning the other way.

            “Shit, sorry!” Stiles says, grabbing onto the towel as if it was falling down, but it wasn’t.

            “It’s fine, just not what I was expecting in the morning, that’s all,” Lydia says, chuckling softly. She enters the kitchen as Stiles hurries into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Lydia smiles to herself. Did she like what she saw? Yes.

            Stiles quickly reappeared wearing a t-shirt and jeans. “Better?” he asks her. Lydia doesn’t even say anything. She just smiles at him and goes about, making her coffee. “How’d you sleep last night?”           

            “Good. You?”

            “Alright, probably because I wasn’t used to the room. I’ll adapt,” Stiles says.

            Lydia rolls her eyes as she sits down at the kitchen table with Stiles. “What are the plans for the day?”

            “Unpacking and hitting up some restaurants around the neighborhood. Then we’re going to dinner with Scott and Kira,” Stiles says.

            “What time is the dinner?” Lydia asks.

            “Around seven?” Stiles guesses.

* * *

 

“So how long have you two been dating?” Lydia asks the couple on the other side of the table.

            “Since junior year of high school,” Kira says with the familiar big smile.

            “Damn,” Stiles utters.

            “Yeah, that’s the response we get most of the time,” Scott says with a chuckle.

            “What about you two? How long have you two been friends?” Kira asks.

            “Junior year of college,” Stiles responds.

            “We met at a party my sorority was having with his fraternity,” Lydia adds.

            “She spilled beer on my shirt.”

            “And I insisted I buy him a new one. At eleven o’clock at night.” Scott and Kira laugh.

            “And ever since then, we’ve been friends.”

            “Aw, that’s so cute!” Kira says.

 

* * *

 

“So do you guys want to go to the bar two blocks over?” Scott says as the four exit the restaurant.

            “I would, but I’m really tired,” Lydia says.

            “Really?” Stiles asks. He can’t hide the slight sadness at Lydia’s words. She nods.

            “But you go out and have some fun,” Lydia says.

            “You sure?” Lydia nods again.

            “See you guys in the morning,” Lydia says, hugging the other three goodbye as she walks back to the building alone.


End file.
